Advice Column Axis Power style
by FelixgurL
Summary: Germany,Italy and Japan start a advice column. Oh lord.
1. Chapter 1

FelixgurL- Hi . Please call me Kiyoshi. I have another account but this will be used for Hetalia. ENJOY!

Italy- Kiyoshi-Chan owns ME!

Kiyoshi-Um..

Italy-KIYOSHI-CHAN DOESN'T OWN ME!

Kiyoshi-Good boy.*smiles*

...  
Summary- The three Axis powers-Germany, Italy and Japan- are forced to write a advice column.

...  
Germany glared, "Whose bright idea was this?" His eyes focused on his allies, first Japan and then Italy. The Italian jumped up and down, one hand streched out into the air. "Italy..?"  
"IT was mine! Ve!" A huge goofy grin graced his face, Then a look of hurt as Germany slammed his head into a desk. "Ve?"  
"Well. I agree with Italy-kun..." Japan crossed his arms and leaned against the desk.  
"Ve! I shall make..PASTA, while we wait for the questions!" The Italian hurried off into the kitchen.

...  
Yup...feel free to ask questions for these three.. They shall answer HONESTLY!


	2. The first 4 questions

Kiyoshi-Thanks for whoever read and reviewed!

Disclaimer-*sighs* I own nothing..NADA! There are ya happy? Now Im all depressed!

...  
"Germany-San..We have questions.." Japan calmy read them. "Ah..Italy-Kun? The first question is better directed at you." Italy grins and yanks it out of his hand.  
1. What are some great recipes for pasta?

2. How do you guys stay so fit?

3. Is it rough training every single day? Don't you guys ever take a vacation from training?

"Oh! Ve!Ve! PASTA recipes!Well, LiveEatBreathRepeat..Pasta Fagioli is very good. Then there is Spag bol..that is also very good. Ve! Ravioli is my favorite! But those are only from me! Big Brother Romano has others! I could go ask for you!" Italy jumps up excited only to be shoved back into his chair by Germany.  
"No,Italy."  
"Ve! It is no trouble!"  
"Germany-San? Perhaps you would ike the next question?" Japan asked.  
"Well we stay fit by exercise." Germany said "That should have been obvious, and no it is not rough training everyday! Not what go through!" Japan blinked.  
"I apologize for his behavior and the only time we take a vacation is; one we get stranded on a island or two we have to go rescue Italy. I hope that answers your question. Oh, another one;

Good day to all of you. I happened to stumble on your collumn and I do have a few questions on your group that needs some answering. I apologize in advance if I happen to ask too-personal questions or have said something particularly offensive.

(Please excuse my ramblings)

1.) Mr. Germany - Forgive me if it may sound strange, but did you know of a brunette maid in a green dress and white apron?

2.) Nihon-san - I'm curious, do all of the East Asian countries consider each other family? Do you consider the South-East Asians members of your family?

3.) Mr. Italy - What did you think of Mr. England's Italian makeover? If you are not aware of it, Mr. Germany was the one who tracked him.

4.) To: Nihon-san and Mr. Germany; Have you ever seen Italy during training with his eyes open? And did you know that Italy once fought (and defeated) the Ottoman empire when he decided to invade South Italy?

Germany looks kind of flushed. "I do not know of this maid, Next question is for you Japan."  
"Well, I can not speak for how the other countries feel about each other but I do consider them my family in a way, and no I did not consider that personal and or offensive. And nice honorific use. Italy-kun.."

"Ve!Ve! England looks very nice! I like it!" Germany and Japan looked at each other with curiosity.  
"No, we did not know that and no we have never seen him fight during training with hsis eyes open, Perhaps you have a idea?"

Well first off... Happy belated B-day Italy! I heard it was your 150th anniversary of you and your brothers reunification! Well, that's what the book said at least... March 17, 1861.

Anyways, I need some advice for something. My teacher told me that I should go take private viola lessons. My mom seems to want me to go back to piano which would be a good time to mention viola. The problem is that I don't like playing the piano or the viola in front of my parents, or anyone actually except my sisters. Since I live in NY, lessons are sooo expensive and I'm actually a very lazy and shy person which means I don't practice ):! Should I take up my lessons again? Is it worth it?

Italy grinned "Ve! Thank you very much! Wanna be friends?" Germany sighed

"Italy...The questions?"  
"Oh! Ve..Well I say play what you want and eat PASTA!" Japan covered his eyes and Germay slammed his head into a desk again.

umm my first goes to :how can itell my mama i dont want a new doggy right now? musky only ran away and he'll be comeing home soon right?

nihon sama, i am so glad to know you can work on a project like this despite what has happened in your home! umm how can i make really good raman? i like thestuff that comes in a plasticthingie over cup ramen

italia:i love you so much, i hope you and romano had a fun birthday! whats the recipe for a really good tiramusu?

Germany blinked "Your dog ran away? I am so sorry, But uh..perhaps there was a reason? My dogs never ran away..I suggest just telling your mother." Japan nodded in agreement

"Honesty.. And yes, what happened in my home was tragic but this helps take my mind off of it. And for ramen I'd stick to eating ti from the cup unless you happen to know a ramen chef. And yes, as silly as that sounds, ramen chefs train a long time." Italy jumped up

"Ve! Thank you! It WAS fun! We had Pasta! and tomatoes and Pasta and pizza and PASTA!Oh..for tiramusu I do not know! But for tiramisu you must find the perfect recipe! Ve? There are millions!"

...  
THANK YOU! For whoever read. Now please review? Feel free to ask questions! Any type about ANYTHING! This is FREE RANGE QUESTIONING!


	3. The other s

Kiyoshi-Wow! Grazie to all whoever read and reviewed! ^V^

Disclaimer- Kiyoshi owns nothing!*sobs into Poland plushie and hugs Romano plushie till the head pops off-THEN cries harder* Thanks for making me do this!

...  
Italy appears with a handful of letters, "Ve! LETTERS!" Germany sighed and Japan smiles a little,  
"Wow..We are quite popular.."

Aloisia

Hello and good day to you all! I don't really have any problems but I was just thinking how odd it is that we park on driveways and drive in parkways. I love how backwards things can be, don't you? :) just some food for thought. Lebewohl

Italy nodded "Ve! Very, very interesting!"

Starscream-CharSiew

Hi guys! :D I'll be asking some questins today.

Herr Germany and Nihon-san: Do you guys think Italians are contageous? Cos I think they are! Ve~

Italy-kun: Do you like Mr. Austria? And do you still miss HRE?

Nihon-san: Would you sit in the same car as Italy if he was driving? And I hope you recover quickly from the earthquakes (:

Herr Germany: What does sauerkraut(did i spell it correctly?) taste like?

Thanks for your time! I've some stuff for you guys too! Pasta for Italy, onigiri for Nihon and some beer for Germany! And some beer for your brother too if 'his awesomeness' is around :D

Bye!

Germany and Japan looked at each other than at Italy and back at each other again "We sure hope not, we have have prolonged exposure to them..." Italy nodded.  
"Ve! I like Austria! He is a very good artist! And ve! I miss Holy Roman Empire a lot. I just hope he didn't suffer like my Grandpa did. And oh! Veveve! PASTA! Grazie!." Japan frowned "No, I would NOT be in the same car as Italy even if he was not driving. Would YOU want to be with a guy who fell asleep at the most randomest of times? But..Arigato for the onigiri, very generous of you."  
"Yes, You spelt it right, and it tastes just like what it is. Sour cabbage. Thank you for the beer and if I happen to see Prussia I shall give him some to." Italy laughed "If there is any left! Ve!"

solitarycloud

HI! HI! *GLOMPS ALL THREE NATIONS*

so~! here are my questions:)

Germany: *pokes* you know you're to serious, doitsu-kun~!

, i heard somewhere you have many dogs... so what's a good name for a doggy? *has a pregnant dog and can't think of a good name*

2. what would you do if the world suddenly ran out of beer and wurst(did i spell it right? oh well) ?

Japan: *bows to be respectful* NIHON-KUN! *attempts to glomp but hits arm on chair* owww! never mind... but still love the anime :)

1. how can i get my nation-tan, the Philippines, on hetalia?

2. what would you do with an endless supply of cheese?

3. cats or dogs?

Italy: *EXTRA GLOMP* ITAA-CHAAN IS SOOO CUUUTE~! i send my love and pasta *the pasta's in the red box that comes with this letter* although my pasta maybe a little too sweet though... hehehe... :)

1. if you could, would you eat pasta for every single meal of your life? that means no pizza though :(

2. if you were the boss of the world for a day, what would you do?

3. what would you do if belarus forgot about russia and started stalking the three of you until one of you had to marry her? who would do it?

so that's the end of my question thingys ^w^ sorry if i'm so random :3

hasta la pasta, veee~!,

solitarycloud ^_^

Germany blinked "Refrain from touching me..But, a good name for a dog is-" Italy interupted "PASTA! Ve?" Germany sighed.  
"If the world ran out of beer and wurst there would be big trouble..Big..trouble." Japan thought for a moment,  
"Well, I asume you would have to present good evidence on why your nation should be on it, But there is a good chance your nation might make a appearence..And a endless supply of cheese? I would probrally sell it. And Im more of a cat persone, what about you?"  
Italy "YAY! VE! A friend! Lets eat pasta together! If I could eat pasta everyday I would be happy, ve! But no pizza?Veveve! I would make pizza flavored pasta!Ve!" He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Boss of the world?Veveve! Siesta's! and..PASTA DAY!" All three blink.  
"Uh..Belarus?" Germany and Japan exchanged a look and then at Italy. "Germany would do it!" Germany started coughing on his beer,  
"No, I would not do such a thing!"  
"Yes you would, ve!" Japan sighed "NEXT, Question please,"

SisterFriend

I have had WAY to much sugar WAY to early in the morning, so please pardon anthony that comes across as overly spastic.

1. To everyone: have you guys ever considered getting like a "family" pet? Lie a goldfish. I think you guys would like a goldfish. I like my goldfish even if he's a homicidal cannibal.

2. Can any of you play and instrument?

3. To Mr. Germany: Is it true you like to bake cakes?

4. To Nihon-San: Would you rather wear a western style suit or a kimono? Because I think you look absofrickinglutely amazing in both.

5. To Italy: You are absotively posolutely adorable! can I have a hug?

6. To Mr. Germany and Nihon-San: How does Italy do with a gun?

Sorry if that was incessantly long and/or irritating!

~Chey

Italy stared at this particular question "Whose anthony? When can we meet, Ve?" Germany facepalmed "She MEANT anything, and as you can see Chey- Italy is to much to take care of to even consider a 'family pet'. In fact he IS our family pet, and yes, I enjoy baking." Japan blushed,  
"Ah, I actually prefer the traditional dress- a kimino." "Ve! HUGG! Let's be friends!"  
"Please, Italy and a gun is like a cat in water- Not good."

...  
A/N- Im so sorry I could not put everyone's questions up! *sobs* But I will in the next chapter! Keep the questions comin'! Oh and do you think someone else should join in the fun? 


End file.
